finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode Complete
Episode Complete is a status that can be achieved within each area of Final Fantasy X-2 in the last chapter of the game, Chapter 5. In certain areas, such as Luca, simply visiting the area and fully playing through the events in it within Chapter 5 is enough to obtain Episode Complete status. For most areas, however, certain events must be completed in previous chapters in order to obtain this status. If these events are missed, then the player can only achieve the less satisfactory Episode Concluded status for the area. Episode Complete will generally provide the most satisfactory outcome for an area. For example, in Besaid, this status must be obtained in order for the Wakka to name his and Lulu's baby. At Kilika, Dona and Barthello will be reunited if Episode Complete is obtained, but otherwise, Barthello will be left pleading outside the door of Dona's home. Obtaining Episode Complete for all areas is required in order to obtain the Mascot dressphere. Once a player obtains Episode Complete status for an area, it will be shown in the description for the area in the Celsius's select menu. Additionally, completing either the Den of Woe in Mushroom Rock Road or the sequences involving O'aka in Macalania Woods will result in an on-screen "Episode Complete" display, but these scenes are not required in order to obtain Mascot. Obtaining Episode Complete for an area may also sometimes result in obtaining a Garment Grid or other special item. Episode Complete Requirements The player must visit each region in Chapter 3 to place the CommSpheres. In order for the CommSphere events to count, the player must view the scenes in full and not quit too early. Sometimes, in order to trigger a scene in a CommSphere, the player must connect to a Sphere and wait a while for the scene to start. If the player does everything correctly, once the player enters Chapter 5 every location will be flagged as a hotspot. The following sections list the minimum number of tasks the player must do to guarantee Episode Complete in each area. This doesn't include missions that must be completed to progress the story. Besaid *Chapter 4 - After the Tobli Hunt mission, the player must view CommSphere scenes until Beclem mentions his departure. *Chapter 5 - The player will find Beclem at the dock and get the War Buddy sphere to give to Wakka. It is not necessary to visit Besaid in Chapter 2 or participate in the Gunner's Gauntlet to achieve Episode Complete. Kilika *Chapter 4 - The player must view all possible CommSphere transmissions at Kilika Docks after the Tobli Hunt mission. The player will first see Dona talking alone, then put the sphere on a balloon. Eventually, Barthello will break the Sphere. *Chapter 5 - The player must make their way through Kilika Woods and watch the scene on Pilgrimage Road. Luca *Chapter 5 – The player must watch the Blitzball cutscene and complete the "Follow that Moogle!" mission. It is not necessary to complete the "real Commotion?" mission in Chapter One, play Sphere Break in Chapter 3 or Blitzball in Chapter 5 for Episode Complete. Despite there being no special prerequisites to obtain Episode Complete in this area, it still possible to get Episode Concluded for this section instead by blowing off "Follow that Moogle!" and agreeing to Rikku and Paine's request to return directly to the Celsius. Mi'ihen Highroad *Chapter 3 - The player must initiate the "Machina Mayhem!" mission, but it is not required to finish it. *Chapter 4 – The player must complete the mission "Detective Rin", finding Calli, Rikku or the Chocobo Eater guilty. *Chapter 5 – The player must visit the Highroad to discover the results of Rin's investigation. While it is not necessary to complete the Mi'ihen Highroad mission in Chapter 2 in order to find the Chocobo Eater guilty, skipping this mission will mean Rikku and Calli cannot be found guilty. If either Prophet or Rin are guilty, The player will receive Episode Concluded and therefore cannot obtain Mascot. Mushroom Rock Road *Chapter 5 - If the player gave the awesome sphere to the Youth League they must win Youth League Battle Tournament for Episode Complete. If the player gave the awesome sphere to New Yevon they must view the scene with Yaibal for Episode Complete. The player can also earn an extra Episode Complete by finding all ten Crimson Spheres and clearing the Den of Woe sidequest. Djose *Chapter 5 - The player must fight the Experiment at Level 5 Attack, Defense and Special to get Episode Complete. These traits can be levelled up by digging for parts in Bikanel. If the Experiment is defeated before it reaches Level 5 on all traits, the player must give the Al Bhed a repair manual to fix it. There are only five repair manuals to find, meaning the Experiment can be fought up to six times. If, after all the repair manuals are used and the experiment is defeated again before it is upgraded to level 5 on all traits, the player will be unable to receive an Episode Complete for this area. Moonflow *Chapter 1 - The player must complete the "Shave The Hypello?" mission without letting any bandits escape. *Chapter 2 - The player must complete the mission by selling all ten tickets to Tobli's show. It does not matter whether or not a profit is made. *Chapter 2 - The player must complete the mission in Macalania Woods. *Chapter 5 - The player must visit the Moonflow and go on the stage. If the player lets the bandits steal Tobli's bags or fails to sell all the tickets, they won't get Episode Complete. Guadosalam *Chapter 3 – The party must defeat Garik at Mt. Gagazet. *Chapter 5 – The player must find Tromell and speak with him twice. Thunder Plains *Chapter 5 - The player must defeat the Humbaba, and then find and rescue Cid from the cave. The lightning calibration mini-game isn't required for either Episode Complete or 100% game completion. Macalania Woods *Chapter 3 - The player must defeat Garik at Mt. Gagazet *Chapter 5 – The player must visit the spring near the exit to Lake Macalania and then the spring near the exit to the Calm Lands. If the player took O'aka onboard the Celsius and paid off his debt before the Chapter 3 mission in Lake Macalania, they can gain an optional Episode Complete and witness O'aka and Wantz at the Travel Agency, but the Episode Complete is not in replacement of the main one and does not affect the attainment of Mascot. Bikanel Island *Chapter 3 & 5 – The player must find all ten Cactuar Gatekeepers hidden throughout Spira. The quest may be started in Chapter 3, but can only be finished in Chapter 5. *Chapter 5 - The player must defeat Angra Mainyu. Bevelle *Chapter 3 – Visit the Zanarkand Ruins to ensure the CommSphere is installed there. *Chapter 4 – After the Tobli Hunt mission, the player must view all Zanarkand Ruins CommSphere transmissions to find out what happened to Isaaru. *Chapter 5 – The player can view a cutscene with Maroda and Isaaru for Episode Complete. If the player returns after getting Episode Complete in Chapter 5 and enters Via Infinito, Bevelle becomes a hotspot again, but it does not change the Episode Complete status. Calm Lands *The player must raise either Open Air or Argent to publicity level 5 (400 points) via the Publicity Campaign sidequest. This can be done by pitching to people throughout Spira or losing credits on the attractions. While this sidequest can be started at any time, it is recommended to start it at Chapter 1, as the player can pitch to the same people after each chapter. *Chapter 5 - After accruing 400 points or more for either Open Air or Argent, visit the Calm Lands for Episode Complete. The Chocobo Ranch quests or the matchmaking sidequest do not affect Episode Complete. Mt. Gagazet *Chapter 3 - The player must talk to Lian and Ayde again at the Thunder Plains and choose any of the locations for them to go to next. *Chapter 3 – The party must defeat Garik at the Mt. Gagazet summit. *Chapter 5 - The player must find Kimahri and Garik atop Mt. Gagazet. Zanarkand *Chapter 2/3 – The player must complete the monkey matchmaking quest. *Chapter 3 - The player must visit Zanarkand so that Shinra can install his CommSphere. *Chapter 4 – The player must see all Zanarkand CommSphere scenes in which Isaaru is pondering what he should do. *Chapter 5 - The player must visit Zanarkand. Completing the Zanarkand Episode last triggers the Episode Complete Bug, which will delay or prevent the attainment of the Mascot dressphere. Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Gameplay Elements